TXC  Overcoming Shyness
by ThomasElias
Summary: My latest and so far longest story. Tails finally overcomes his shyness when it comes to spending time with Cosmo. Contains Mature sexual content. !


It's been a few months since Tails and Cosmo have reunited and have been living together as a couple. Both of them were very happy to be together again and that there was no war to endanger their relationship anymore. Now that they could live in relative peace (since of course Eggman just couldn't seem to give up trying to defeat Sonic and his friends), they finally had the opportunity to get to know each other better. They spent a lot of time with each other, walking in the Mystic Ruins forest and sitting on the cliff in front of Tails' house watching the sunsets and gazing at the stars. They both enjoyed every second they could spend together in each others company, but Cosmo was starting to feel that Tails' shyness was preventing them from deepening their relationship. Almost every time they talked about something, Cosmo felt that Tails was a bit reticent, even when they talked about the most common and every day things. Before, Tails' shyness never bothered her. She knew and accepted that it's part of his nature, in fact, she found it quite cute most of the times. But as the weeks went by, she felt more and more that if they want to become more than just friends, which she knew both she and Tails wanted, Tails will eventually have to overcome his shyness and open up towards her. She didn't know if Tails would have the courage to do this on his own, so she thought it's best to talk to him about.

So as Tails was working on the blueprints of the next upgrade for his Tornado plane at the table of his workshop one evening, Cosmo walked in and knocked on the door frame to get his attention.

"Oh, hi Cosmo." Tails greeted her with a smile on his face when he saw her standing in the door. "Am I late for dinner again?"

"No, that's not what I'm here for Tails." Cosmo said smiling at her young two-tailed fox boyfriend as she walked towards his table.

"Then what is it Cosmo?" the fox looked up at her from his chair with a curious face.

"Well.." the young seedrian girl started, blushing a little as she felt a bit uneasy about discussing this. "I'd like to talk about our relationship."

Tails' cheeks also blushed a bit as she said this.

"What is there to talk about that?" he asked "We love each other, don't we?"

"Of course we do." Cosmo reassured him before he'd get worried. "But, you see…you always seem so bashful whenever I'm with you. And I'm starting to feel that this is making it hard for both of us to really, deeply get to know each other." She explained.

And like a proof to what she just said, Tails' cheeks turned red in a second.

"I'm sorry Cosmo, I'm just shy around girls. Even around you." He looked up at her with a bashful smile.

"Oh Tails." She said smiling back at him as she sat on the edge of his table next to him and placed one of her hands on his. "You don't need to be shy with me. I'm not like Sonic or Knuckles, I won't laugh at you or make fun of you if you say or do something silly. And I especially won't get mad at you." She reassured him with her cute and sweet smile. "I thought you were aware of this. If I am uncomfortable about something, I will let you know."

Hearing this Tails looked up at her beautiful face, gratefully smiling that she was so caring with him.

"Thanks Cosmo." He said as he stood up from his chair and grabbed both of her hands and held them gently. "I'll try to overcome this shyness of mine." He promised her as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Good." Cosmo smiled as she also stood up from the table, now the two of them standing in front of each other only a feet away, holding hands. "First lesson: you can go ahead and touch other parts of my body besides just my hands." She said as she brought Tails' hands to her waist and placed them there.

Tails immediately started to blush at this. "Uh...okay, Cosmo." He said which made Cosmo giggle.

"You're not uneasy about this, are you?" she asked him.

"N-no, of course not." He answered, pulling her a few inches closer. "I just always feared that…what if you don't want me to touch you there?" He explained, blushing hard again.

Cosmo giggled at this.

"You're so cute when you're so shy, Tails." She said as she started to caress his cheek with one of her hands while placing her other hand on his soft, fluffy chest. "You don't have to worry about anything like that, I would be happy if you touched me. It shows how much you love me."

"R-really?" Tails asked.

"Of course Tails." Cosmo smiled.

Hearing this from her gave Tails a little courage; he started to slowly move one of his hands through her back, gently caressing it. Cosmo smiled at him as he did this.

"See? It's not that bad, is it now?" she asked jokingly.

"No, it's not." Tails admitted, continuing to caress her back as he looked into her cute and beautiful face.

"It's a good feeling when someone treats us this way." Cosmo said "It makes us feel that they care for us and that we are important for them. At least that's how I see it."

"I see it the same way." Tails agreed as he kept looking at her, smiling. They stood in silence for a few seconds, looking into each others blushing expression, then they slowly went closer and gently embraced each other.

"I'm sorry I'm so shy, Cosmo."

"It's okay Tails. I actually find that quite cute and attractive of you." She softly said.

As they hugged, Tails continued to caress Cosmo's back, now closer to her shoulders and Cosmo also started to caress Tails' back with her soft hand. She loved feeling his almost silky, smooth and soft fur through her fingers as she slowly went up and down along his back.

"Whatever you feel like doing or saying to me, don't be afraid to do it. Just listen to your heart Tails and you can't be wrong." She said in a soft tone.

As she kept doing this, she slowly trailed lower and lower until she reached to where his two tails met his torso. There she started to gently massage and caress him, not knowing that this would have a bigger affect on him than she intended...

As she started to massage the base of his tails, Tails blushed at her actions. Her gentle and soft touches sent waves of pleasure through his spine and entire body. He started to slowly wag his long, fluffy tails which made Cosmo giggle again.

"Does this feel good?" she asked as she started to rub the base of his tails a bit faster.

"Mhm." Tails muttered as he enjoyed Cosmo's gentle massage. It was a very pleasant feeling, but as she continued, he also started to feel something else. It was a much different feeling; he started to feel a bit hot and also began to have an interesting, new feeling in his crotch; he was starting to have an erection. Before he could realize what was it he was feeling, his growing erection already rose from under his fur and poked Cosmo between her legs, right at her panties.

Cosmo felt that something was touching her panties and blushed, having a guess on what could it be. She continued to caress Tails but she him asked in a curious tone:

"Tails, what is that touching me between my legs?" she asked, curious how Tails will react.

"It's..uh.." Tails shyly stuttered, feeling embarrassed and not knowing what to say.

Cosmo giggled at his shyness and gently broke their embrace, pulling herself away from him so that she can look into his face, which was red from his blushing.

"I didn't know I had this kind of effect on you." She said with her cute and innocent smile, also blushing.

"I-I'm sorry Cosmo..I couldn't control…" he started to explain, his face blushing like never before but Cosmo put her index finger on his mouth, gently silencing him.

"Now Tails, what did you promise me just a few minutes ago?" she asked him, letting her finger down from his mouth so he can talk.

Tails looked into her eyes for a few moments, feeling even more embarrassed before he answered:

"That I'll overcome my shyness." He answered quietly.

"Exactly." Cosmo said. "And this situation is no exception from that promise." She continued, making Tails curious what does she had in mind. "I'd like you to give in to your feelings, Tails…let them take over, do what your feelings, your instincts tell you to do." She finished, looking deeply into Tails' eyes with a caring, loving look.

Tails looked back at her, still blushing deep red: 

"But..what if..?" he started but Cosmo interrupted: 

"You don't have to be afraid you'll do something I don't want you to." She said, bringing her palm to his cheek and gently caressing it again. "Because I'm sure I would like everything you have in mind."

When she said this, Tails didn't know what to say. They looked into each others blushing expression in silence for a few seconds before Tails leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few moments he wrapped his arms around her as well, holding her close and pushing his hard member right against her panties. Neither of them paid attention to this as they enjoyed their deep, loving kiss before Tails eventually broke it and looked into her eyes deeply which were only a few inches away from his.

"Are…are you sure?" he asked, making sure this was really what she wanted.

"Yes." She answered without any hesitation.

Tails' face lit up red like a street light at her answer but he was more than willing to do what she asked him to.

"Okay then…" he acknowledged as he leaned in for another kiss. As their lips met once again, Tails slowly started to push Cosmo toward the table next to them. She didn't expect this and didn't know what he had in mind but she let him take control; she wanted to know how far is he willing to go on his own.

When Cosmo was sitting on the edge of the table, Tails continued to slowly and gently push her over the table, making her lay down on it and climbing on it himself al well. He pushed everything that was in the way away with his hands to make it as comfortable for her as possible. When she was laying on the table, both with her back and her head, Tails continued the kiss for a few more seconds before he finally separated his lips from hers. They both took a few deep breaths after their long kiss and gazed into each others blushing face, Cosmo laying on the table with Tails on top of her. After their breathing became steady again, Tails leaned close to her again and started to lay soft kisses on her neck. Cosmo let out small, soft moans as he pleased her neck this way, then soon started to gently nibble on it, careful not to hurt her with his sharp, pointy fangs. This made Cosmo giggle a little:

"Tails, that tickles!" she said giggling as Tails kept going for a little longer before he finally stopped and went a little lower along her body. He reached to the opening of the top of her dress; he first slowly removed the red amulet she wore on her dress and put it aside on the table, then grabbed both sides of her dress with his hands and slowly started to pull them apart. He soon discovered that under her dress she wasn't wearing any bra. When he noticed this, he looked up at Cosmo's blushing face who was watching his every move. She blushed a bit deeper as more and more of her breasts were exposed to Tails. When her dress top was completely open and both of her beautiful, round breasts were fully exposed to him, he took the time to admire their beauty. They weren't as big like Rouge's, but Tails actually found Cosmo's breasts more attractive. They may not have been the biggest, but they were beautiful in shape; they were perky, perfectly natural and full; nothing like those that looked like a huge water melon. They were just the size that that looked the most beautiful on her, at least that's how Tails saw it, and he made sure that Cosmo was aware of that…

"Your breasts are truly beautiful, Cosmo." He softly said as he brought his sight up to her face again.

Cosmo smiled at his statement.

"Do you really think so, Tails?" she asked, placing her hands on the bottom of her breasts, gently getting a grip on them, teasing Tails this way.

"Of course I do." Tails softly said as he leaned over her chest and started to kiss her breasts, starting from the top and gradually heading downwards her breasts. Cosmo let go of her breasts, laid back on the table, closed her eyes and enjoyed Tails' soft kisses. She let out small moans of pleasure as Tails went lower and lower, eventually reaching her nipples. There he placed his lips on her left nipple and gently started to suck and nibble on it. Cosmo's moans became louder and longer as Tails pleased her like this, enjoying every second of his treatment. After a few minutes, he stopped and moved to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment. Cosmo constantly let out soft moans of pleasure and hoped Tails won't stop anytime soon. After a few minutes, Tails eventually did pull away his lips from her breasts but he wasn't done with her yet; followed by Cosmo's blushing expression, he got off of her and from the table, then pulled his gloves off and slid his fingers under the golden rim of her petal-like skirt. They both looked at each other, blushing deeply as Cosmo lifted her lower body a little, allowing and making it easier for Tails to remove her skirt. He pulled it down slowly, revealing Cosmo's waist, thighs and legs inch by inch. When he pulled her skirt down green panties, he got a little nervous and unsure but he didn't stop and continued to remove her dress. When it finally slipped down her slender feet, he threw it aside. Next, he reached for her feet; he gripped her green sandal on her left foot and gently removed it, placing it on the floor. He did the same with her right sandal, knowing that the only thing she was wearing now was her panties and her open dress top. The thought of this made him even more aroused and he felt as if his erect and hard member began to throb. He placed his furry, nude hands on her left leg, leaned in and began to lay kisses on it, heading upwards, starting from her ankle. Cosmo, not seeing Tails as he was out of her sight, didn't expect this but she enjoyed it very much. She never imagined Tails could be so romantic. As he slowly headed upwards, now laying kisses on her left thigh and getting close to her crotch, she awaited his next move…

When Tails finally reached to her panties, he hesitated a little on what to do, but only for a split second; he gently pulled her legs apart a little and pressed his mouth against her panties. He gave her delicate are a kiss through her panties, making Cosmo gasp a little. He then grabbed her panties and pulled it aside, revealing her slightly moist pussy. Tails blushed deep red at the sight of her delicate area, but slowly leaned close to it and laid a kiss on it. As soon as his lips made contact with her pussy, Cosmo gasped, letting out a loud, pleasurable moan. She had her head lifted so that she could see what Tails was doing, but as he kissed her again, she dropped back down on the table and closed her eyes, focusing on nothing else but the wonderful pleasure Tails was giving her.

Tails continued to kiss her sweet pussy. He first laid soft, short kisses on it but soon moved on to longer, more wet kisses, covering it with his saliva and tasting her juices. She became more wet with every kiss and soon started constantly moaning from pleasure. Tails got more and more lost in lust, his nervousness completely disappearing as he continued. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and switched from kissing to licking her wet opening. This caused even more pleasure to Cosmo, who started to moan more often. Almost unknowingly she brought her hands to her breasts and started to massage them, increasing the pleasure even more. In the meantime, Tails continued licking her pussy, tasting her delicate insides and smelling her sweet scent. This taste and smell made him want more; he gradually pushed his soft, wet tongue inside her opening, making Cosmo moan uncontrollably as the pleasure was becoming more and more intense. She buckled her hips, trying to endure these waves of pleasure Tails was giving her. When Tails felt he can't push his tongue any deeper, he started pulling out and pushing it back, catching some of her fluids on his tongue while doing so. This made Cosmo moan even louder and also start panting. She knew it wouldn't take long before Tails would make her cum…

Just as Tails began wondering about the same thing, Cosmo let out one last loud, high pitched moan as she reached her orgasm; her fluids splashed from her pussy, landing both in Tails' mouth and on his muzzle. When her orgasm was over, she let go of her breasts and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Tails licked the rest of her cum off of her pussy, then stood up and climbed on the table again, crawling over her until their heads were in level. As Cosmo opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Tails' face not far from hers, his muzzle covered in her cum. She let out a sigh and smiled at him, still panting a little from her orgasm. Tails smiled back at her, then leaned in for a kiss. As they shared the kiss, Cosmo could taste her own cum on Tails' lips but it didn't bothered her. They continued the kiss for several seconds, this time also sliding their tongue inside the others mouth, increasing the sensation. When they finally broke the kiss, they both panted as they ran out of air during their kiss. Tails gazed into her beautiful eyes and face, then looked down at her chest, watching as her breasts moved up and down as she heavily breathed. He blushed a little at this and looked back up at her face. She also blushed, but had a seductive a smile on her face.

"Now it's my turn." She said in a seductive tone, and with that, she lifted her head and started to lick her cum from Tails' muzzle. This surprised him but he allowed it, feeling her wet tongue on his face. When she was finished, she pressed her sweet lips against his mouth again. During the kiss, she slowly got up from the table, pushing Tails off of her. When both of them were off the table and on their feet again, Cosmo continued to gently push Tails backwards until his back came against the wall. There, she finally broke the kiss.

"Now it's your turn to enjoy yourself." She said in a sexy tone, and when she saw Tails was opening his mouth to say something, she quickly placed her index finger on it, silencing him.

"And I want no objections." She added.

When Tails, a bit nervously but smiled as a sign he understood, she let her finger down and slowly went on her knees in front of him. When she was on her knees, his hard member was right in front of her, fully erected and pointing towards her. He had quite a long and thick member for such a young fox; even an older fox could have been proud of his size. Cosmo also noticed that a few drops of pre-cum were on the tip and another few drops slowly going down the shaft. Cosmo blushed, knowing this was the sign that he was really aroused and turned on. She didn't want to disappoint him, so she started the treatment she thought he deserved…

Keeping her hands down, she leaned towards his cock, stuck out her tongue and licked the upper half of his shaft, gathering his pre-cum on her tongue. Tails let out a tiny yelp and his member twitched at the touch of her wet tongue. Cosmo blushed and giggled at this while tasting his pre-cum and cock, then leaned towards again and gave his cock another lick. His member twitched a little again, but as Cosmo continued licking, it constantly got used to her touch and let her go on. As her soft, wet tongue went along his shaft again and again, it gave Tails a new, tingling, sensational feeling. He let out small moans every time her tongue made contact with his member. He leaned back against the wall and looked down at her love as she introduced this wonderful new feeling to him. As she continued, she looked up at his face and gave him a smile when their eyes made contact, then looked back down and continued pleasing him. At first she only licked the upper part of his shaft but she gradually started licking more and more of it. Soon she was licking his entire shaft, starting from his ball sack all the way to the tip of his cock, covering it in a thin layer of her warm saliva. As Tails let out loader and longer moans, Cosmo started to lick not just the bottom but the side of his shaft as well. She first began with the left side, then after a few minutes she moved on to the right side, covering almost his entire cock with her saliva. Tails was lost in pleasure by now, and thought it can't get any better than this. But he was wrong…

After a few more licks, she tilted her head to the left side a little and pressed her lips against his ball sack. Tails let out a long moan as she started to kiss and gently nibble his ball sack, increasing the pleasure even more. She moved her mouth all over his sack, kissing and nibbling it, much to Tails' delight. As she kept doing this, she lifted her hands and placed them on his member; she wrapped her fingers around his cock with her right hand, holding it in her grip while grabbing his ball sack with her left hand. Without stopping kissing his sack, she began gently massaging it with her left hand and also stroking his shaft with her right. Tails moaned loud at this, can't believing such an intense and wonderful pleasure could exist. Cosmo stroked his cock slow at first, moving her soft hand up and down it's entire length but she gradually started to increase the speed. Her saliva made it easy for her hand to move along his cock. Tails began constantly moaning and also to pant as well. She felt his cock becoming more moist and slippery as more pre-cum oozed from the tip and slowly trailed down his shaft. She continued for a few more minutes, then stopped kissing and stroking his member and moved her mouth to the head of his pre-cum covered cock. Tails looked down at her, panting hard, but before he could say or ask anything, she placed her lips over his cock and slid it inside her mouth. Tails gasped as the feeling of her mouth around his cock surpassed everything he had experienced that day. Cosmo seductively smiled at his reaction and started to move her head back and forth, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth. As she did, she made sound slurping noises as she sucked on the tip of his cock and her tongue played with the shaft of it. She went at an average, steady speed; she wanted Tails to enjoy this as long as possible. She sometimes pulled his member out of her mouth, giving it a few hard strokes or licking the tip of it in circles before she put it back in. By now Tails was panting hard. Cosmo knew he won't last much longer and she was proved right when with one last, loud pant Tails reached his climax; his warm, sticky cum shot out from his cock and into her mouth, stream after stream as he released his load. Cosmo didn't pull his cock out of her mouth; she allowed him to release his load inside it, in fact, she continued to suck on his cock until the very last stream of cum entered her mouth. When his orgasm came to an end, she slowly pulled her lips off of his cock, careful to keep his cum inside her mouth. When her lips separated from his member, she closed her mouth and swallowed his warm cum without any hesitation or disgust. Tails looked down at her as she did this, blushing and panting hard from his intense orgasm. After she swallowed his load, she stood up and faced him, looking into his blushing expression. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him and caressed his soft, furry cheek with one of her hands. She waited till his breathing slowed down, then leaned in and passionately kissed him on the lips once again. She held her hand on his cheek and placed her other hand on his shoulder during the kiss, pressing her body against his. Tails blushed again as he felt her breasts being pressed against his chest and tasted the remains of his cum on her lips but he didn't break the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her body, reaching under the top part of her dress she was still wearing and held her in a tight embrace. After a minute that seemed like an hour for them, they broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"I never would have guessed you are so wonderful at this." Tails softly said as he held her in his arms.

"Well, I had time to plan it all out." Cosmo said with a big blush, giggling.

"Oh, so you had?" Tails said with a smirk. "Well, speaking of plans, I have a few plans with you as well." He continued, placing his hands on her firm buttocks and gripping them tightly.

"That is, if you are in for it." He added.

"Oh..." Cosmo moaned as Tails started to massage her butt cheeks. "Of course I am." She smiled at him and pressed her forehead against his. "Go as far as you are willing to." She said, giving Tails control again.

"As you wish." Tails said in a soft tone and with that he placed his right hand under her left thigh and pulled her leg up next to his waist.

"Oh, I like where this is going." Cosmo said with a seductive smile.

"And it only gets better." Tails said as he grabbed his cock and positioned it to her wet pussy. Cosmo reached behind her to her panties and pulled it aside for him. Once it was out of the way, he placed his still hard cock to her opening and slowly pushed it in. They both moaned as his long, thick member slowly slid inside her delicate vagina. Despite that both her pussy and his cock were wet and slippery, it was still a tight fit. Her inner walls were spread by his thick member as it penetrated deep inside her, filling her opening and sending waves of pleasure through both her and Tails' body. When his entire length was inside her, they looked in each others eyes.

"You're so tight." He said with a blush.

"Hehe, should I take that as a compliment?" She giggled.

"Yes, you should." He smiled at her, then started to lift her body off his cock while also pulling it outward himself.

"Oh…" Cosmo moaned as his cock slid out of her until only the head was inside. Tails paused and they both shared a few moments of silence, gazing into the others blushing face before Tails pushed his cock back inside, pulling her lower body back on it. They both moaned as Tails started to slowly and repeatedly thrust into her, holding her by her buttocks. Cosmo held onto him by his shoulders, looking over her shoulder watching as Tails pumped his cock inside her again and again, loving the feeling each and every time he did. Tails gradually sped up the pace he was going at, thrusting into her faster and more vigorously. His cock was soon covered with her pussy juices as he kept going, slowly flowing down his entire shaft to his ball sack, even making her panties that was pulled aside wet and soaked with it. As the minutes passed, continuing to thrust his member inside her, he became more and more exhausted. Soon he was so tired that he had to stop, panting and sweating hard. He looked into Cosmo's face:

"Let's…change position…" he panted.

"Okay Tails." Cosmo agreed, also panting but not as hard as Tails. She let her left leg down, pulled out his member and turned around, now her back facing Tails. Then she leaned forward a little, sticking out her cute and firm butt towards him. Tails pulled away her wet panties while she reached behind her, grabbed his cum covered cock and positioned it to her pussy. She stroked it a few times before she leaned backwards, pushing his cock deep inside her again. She pushed it all the way in until her buttocks were pressed against his crotch. Moaning, she moved her waist in circles, stirring his cock inside her tight pussy while keeping her hands on her legs, just above her knees. She continued this for a short minute before she stopped and started to slowly pull herself off of his cock. When only his tip was inside, she leaned back again, pushing it back deep inside her, letting out a lustful moan. She started to thrust his cock at a steady pace. Tails panted as Cosmo moved back and forth, pushing his hard member deep inside her pussy, smacking her buttocks against his crotch at every thrust. He kept his arms down next to his sides, holding them against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes he regained his energy enough to slowly start and move his hips in synch with Cosmo's movement, pulling his cock out as she moved forward and pushing it in as she moved back. Cosmo looked at him over her shoulder as she kept pumping on his member. She was panting and moaning hard but had a loving, lustful expression on her blushing face. Tails looked into her eyes as they both kept going, enjoying this wonderful experience they shared together. The love he saw in her eyes and the love he felt towards her gave him regained strength and stamina to go on. He suddenly leaned forward, away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her; he grabbed her right breast with his left hand, starting to massage it while he reached down between her legs with his right hand and started to rub her crotch, not stopping thrusting into her tight pussy either.

"Oh! Tails!" she gasped as the young fox started to please her in multiple ways, never expecting something like this from him. She moaned uncontrollably as his big member rapidly and vigorously went in and out of her pussy while in the same time his left hand played with her breasts, squeezing and massaging them with a firm grip and his other hand was rubbing her spread pussy lips. The pleasure was just simply unimaginable for her; she was in complete ecstasy and wished the feeling would last forever. But of course, this wish couldn't be granted as the waves of this indescribable pleasure soon made her reach her climax; with a loud, almost screaming moan she felt her cum spray from her pussy once again, all over his throbbing cock and crotch. As he continued to thrust into her, her fluids trailed down his ball sack, slowly dripping to the floor.

"I'm...almost there..!" Tails panted into her ear as he kept pumping his cum covered cock into her dripping pussy, making wet, smacking sounds with each thrust.

"Go ahead…cum inside me, Tails!" Cosmo moaned with passion and lust in her voice, wishing for nothing more in her current ecstatic and lust-driven state than to feel her loves cum inside her, as a proof of their mutual, boundless love.

Hearing her say that, Tails brought his hand from between her legs under her right thigh and leaned back into a more straight stance pose, pulling her up with him and lifting her right leg. Holding her leg up in the air while she stood on the other one, Tails continued to thrust into her tight pussy, getting closer to his orgasm with every thrust. Cosmo, even though her climax has passed, she still moaned and panted loud, her breasts mildly bouncing and jiggling in the rhythm Tails was thrusting into her. Tails was becoming very tired, but before his stamina completely ran out, he finally reached his climax; with a final, loud moan, his cum erupted from his throbbing cock into Cosmo's tight pussy. Cosmo softly moaned as she felt Tails' cum slowly fill her up; she felt his warm, thick cum squirt from his cock and enter her, stream after stream. She loved the feeling. After he has released the last, small stream into her, she felt how his cum slowly started to flow down between his softening member and her tight walls before it oozed out of her pussy, slowly trailing down along his cock and her legs.

A few seconds later, Tails let go of her leg and almost literally collapsed onto the floor with Cosmo in his arms. He sat down on the ground with his back against the wall, panting hard. Cosmo sat beside him, resting her head next to his as he closed her in his arms, holding her in an embrace. They both panted hard after their exhausting, but heavenly love making. Neither of them said a word as the seconds slowly passed, waiting for their breathing and heart rate to return to a normal rate. As they slowly caught their breaths, they still didn't break the silence; they just sat there, cuddling up to each other. Tails gently caressed her waist with his left hand as she was lying on his left side. Her skin was wonderfully soft and silky.

As they rested against the wall, he looked down at his crotch; his member wearily dropped to its side, now small and soft but still covered with their cum and juices. Then he turned his head and looked at Cosmo's crotch. It was partly covered by her green panty that was soaked with their mixed cum but he could still see her sweet nude, delicate pussy; it glistened in the light that was coming from the lamp on his table: the coat of their cum made it beautifully glisten. As Tails carried his sight over her lower body, he saw the trails of their cum going down the inner side of her thighs glisten as well. In fact, her whole body dimly shined as it was covered in a thin layer of sweat. For some reason Tails found the sight of her glistening body very beautiful. As if she exactly knew what he was just thinking about, Cosmo suddenly asked him:

"Did you like my body, Tails?" she asked in a soft tone, gently rubbing his belly with her left soft hand.

"Yes in an understatement to that question." Tails soundly said with a smile on his face, continuing to caress her waist.

Cosmo giggled at his response but before she could say anything, Tails added: 

"The only thing I love more than that, is the smile on your beautiful face."

"Oh, Tails." Cosmo said, touched by his words. She lifted her head and looked into his blushing expression. His face reflected love and caring, the same strong feelings she felt towards him. She slowly leaned towards him, closing her eyes as she did. She saw him do the same, then their lips met once again. They kept their lips locked for what seemed like hours for them, eventually separating them but only to catch their breaths. Still only a few inches away from each other, they opened their eyes half way and gazed into the others.

"I love this new, less shy version of you." Cosmo softly said. Tails smiled at her:

"And I love you." He said and leaned in to share another kiss with his love…


End file.
